


Part Time Job

by captain91



Category: Charmed
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe applies for a job - Charmed style!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Time Job

Phoebe ducked as a throwing star flew over her head. _Crap_! She grabbed the woman in front of her and dragged her to the ground, another volley flying over them.

Peeking over the table edge she identified the purple slime-oozing demon - Krilalaine.

She realized too late the woman next to her had peered up too, as she screamed. Phoebe tackled her down again, covering her mouth, sitting atop the trashing person. Phoebe closed her eyes and chanted, praying it couldn't launch another attack.

Splat! It exploded over them.

_Guess it's back to looking for a new part time job._


End file.
